


Emissary

by Sapph89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapph89/pseuds/Sapph89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little oneshot, takes place after the mid season finale so there are some spoilers. Scott needs some answers, and he knows exactly where to go for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emissary

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fanfiction, and as such nothing but the idea belongs to me. The characters, situation, and inspiration all belong to the creator of Teen Wolf Jeff Davis. I make no money off of this, and honestly I wouldn't want to. This just popped into my head while I was watching Pitch Perfect for the bazillionth time. Hope someone out there enjoys it, cause I can't decide if I even like it.

 

"You're Mine, aren't you?"

The soft voice surprised Deaton, but it was the words, or rather the word that was spoken to intently that caused the normally calm man to fumble with his once sterile equipment. 'That's going to need to need to go back into the autoclave.' He thought wryly as he bent and picked up the forceps from the cement floor. Turning around he saw Scot in the doorway, the Mountain Ash gate still softly swinging and finally settling closed as it should be.

"What was that Scot?

But they both knew it was just a stalling tactic. Alan was trying to give himself enough time to formulate the answer that would satisfy Scott, but not reveal everything and overwhelm the young man.

"You Mine. My Emissary. That's how you knew I was bitten and turned into a werewolf. It's how you knew I was gonna become a True Alpha. How did you know?"

Alan Deaton was shocked and also extremely proud. The boy that he knew 3 years ago could never have sounded so confident, so sure of himself, or of the words he spoke. The boy he had taken under his wing, that boy had grown into a young man that anyone would be proud to know. Finally deciding on the best answer he could give in the moment Deaton gave Scott his usual knowing smile and spoke.

"What makes you say that Scott?"

The response that came was not what he was expecting. If he had been asked to make a list, what the young alpha just said wouldn't have even been on it. But as Deaton thought on the words, he chided himself for being surprised. Because the young man in front of him was not only full of unexpected insight, he was also a once in a lifetime soul.

"I feel it. I know it. Deep inside me, the same way I feel, the way I know Allison is Mine. That Stiles and the Sheriff are Mine. You're there too, inside. Why didn't you tell me in the beginning, helped me to understand more of what was going on?"

The words were spoken plainly with no hint of recrimination or anger, just honest curiosity, and that was what struck him. With those words Deaton knew that things had changed. Those words proved to his heart and soul that Scott was ready for what was coming, for what he was even now unknowingly calling to the small town, and to him.

"Come on Scott. It's time we have a talk."

And as he walked Scott into his office of the Veterinary Clinic that provided him the means and opportunity to care for and protect his young alpha and his patchwork pack, Deaton knew that tomorrow was going to be yet another new beginning. New challenges, new allies and enemies, but he was consoled with the knowledge that Scott would be there to face it, but secure in knowing Scott would never have to worry about facing those things alone. And with that belief firmly in mind, Deaton began to speak.


End file.
